The present invention relates to pressure regulating systems generally, and in particular, to gas fuel flow regulators for warning lights which alternate between high and low intensity.
Reliable, weather resistant signal lights which are inexpensive to operate and require minimal routine service have numerous uses. Such lights are primarily in demand as warnings to the public near construction sites such as highway projects. Warning lights that also periodically flash or pulse are often required for these applications to maximize notice to oncoming traffic of potential hazards.
Flashing lights have been restricted to battery powered devices which, though highly conspicuous, are limited by the performance of the batteries. Among the many problems posed by battery powered sources are the high cost of battery replacement, the low energy storage capacity of batteries, the need for frequent battery service, substantial decay of light output with battery aging, poor performance of batteries at low temperature, and problems associated with battery disposal.
Hydrocarbon fuels such as propane, butane, and isobutane eliminate problems of high cost, frequency of replacement and disposal of the power source. However, continuous flashing of light between high and low intensity through regular fluctuation of fuel delivery over wide ranges of temperature typically encountered for such applications has been difficult to attain. Others who have attempted use of hydrocarbon fuel for warning lights have concentrated on providing a continuous flow of fuel to a burner which is then combusted in an irregular fashion to create a flickering effect. These devices are often further limited in that the flickering effect is altered by various surrounding elements such as turbulence due to proximate air currents. Other systems have used valves to control flow to a flame by triggering the valve to open when the difference in pressure across the valve exceeds a pre-selected level.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive yet dependable gas regulator assembly for a warning light that can be used under variable weather conditions and provides a safe and highly visible warning to the public of potential hazards.